Twister
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Clove Hersh hated Cato Ludwig the first time they met. But, what happened to Clove that made her be friends with her enemy, Katniss Everdeen and find love in the worst person, Cato Ludwig. In the middle of these problems how will Clove survive the 74th Hunger Games. AU. OOC. DISCONTINUED! Read my sorry story: Guilt 'cause that's how I feel.
1. Chapter 1

Twister  
Chapter 1- The Tributes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or it's characters. It's Suzanne Collins who owns them. I only own the plot.

Dedication: To my besties: Georgiana, Rani, Megan and Veronica. Also to my close friends: Cheyenne, Faith, Bradly and Ervin. Love 'ya guys a lot.

I am Clove Hersh and I am from District 2. I am ruthless and cunning. I don't have a heart to love. Or do I?

"Clove! Get down here. We're about to go!" I heard dad say. It was time. It was the day of the reaping. I was scared inside but, outside I was brave. I hated the Capitol. They enjoyed getting us killed. I hate people who thinks they are so cool if they get to join the Games. I hate my parents because, they want me in the Games.

I was walking towards the Justice Building when I walked into a hard obstacle that threw me backwards. I was about to say sorry when he said "Watch where you're going, runt." I was offended but quickly composed myself. "Hey jackass! You're the one who was walking with your eyes on other girl's asses not on the road." I said. "Aaahhhh... You've been staring at me." he said. "Don't burst your ego, jackass!" I said walking away. "Don't worry. I won't, runt!" he called after.

It was time. Our escort, Lafret came out on stage. "A Wonderful Hunger Games today and may the odds be ever in District 2's favor." she said. She let us watch the boring video and turned to the bowl. "It's now time to pick the girl." she said dipping her long hands into the bowl "Clove Hersh" she shouted to the microphone. Damn it. Curse my luck. I looked around and saw my parents smiling proudly. This was not a time to be proud of. I composed myself for the third time of the day and walked up to the stage, smirking. I saw the jackass guy smiling and nudging his friends. I sneered at them and turned my attention back to Lafret. "Now for the boys." she squealed. Ugh. I hated her voice. "Cato Ludwig" I saw the jackass boy come up the stage. I made a vow that I will kill him. Not at the start since we were going to be allies but SOON. "Again a Wonderful Hunger Games to you all!" Lafret said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Train~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom and dad din't bid to say goodbye so I waited in the guest space of the train. I suddenly stiffened when I felt somebody behind me. I knew exactly who it was. "Jackass." I greeted. "Runt." he replied "It seems like we're allies. I'm Cato. Cato Ludwig." sticking his hand out. "I'm Clove. Clove Hersh." I said slapping his face "and don't you ever come near me again." I spat. "Well. Ms. Hersh, it's gonna be hard considering I can't see you since you're so tiny." he retorted. I growled and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever call me tiny again." I snarled at him. "Whatever." he said pushing me off him. "Kids. Your mentors are here. I heard Lafret call. I got up and spat at Cato before going to the direction of Lafret's voice.

"Clove. Cato." Lafret acknowledged. "This is Brutus, Cato's mentor and Enobaria, Clove's mentor." Lafret said pointing to the two people opposite of the empty chairs. "Take a seat." Lafret chirped at jackass and me. "So, are you planning on training together or separately?" Brutus asked us. "Separately." "Together." Cato and I answered at the same time. "Together. Since both of us are allies. We have to learn both of our strengths and weaknesses." Cato said. I heard Enobaria and Brutus agree with Cato. "So, Clove. With your size." Enobaria started. Which I quickly gave her a death glare. "What can you do?" she asked. "I throw knives and I never. And by never I mean never miss." I said. "And how about you, Cato?" Brutus asked. "I'm best with swords and spears." jackass said. "Oh my! We have two great tributes this year." Lafret said. I silently agree with her and mostly, it was going to be the longest Hunger Games you'll ever see.

A/N: Ok. This is my second Clato story. So I wish this the best of my luck. So FOLLOW AND REVIEW! PLEASE!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	2. Chapter 2

Twister  
Chapter 2- Capitol and the Annoying Bimbo

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or it's characters. It's Suzanne Collins who owns them. I only own the plot.

I am Clove Hersh and I am from District 2. I am ruthless and cunning. I don't have a heart to love. Or do I?

"Clovey, you have to wake up." I heard Lafret chirp. Ugh! Must she be this annoying. Early in the morning. "Five more minutes." I groaned out. "Nuhuhuh. We're reaching the Capitol in twenty minutes time." she gushed. I instantly sat up and asked Lafret to get out of my room in order for me to change.

"Morning, runt!" jackass or A. K. A. Cato greeted smiling at me. "Morning jackass." I greeted hitting him in the head. I think he has his periods, because his mood changes every hour. "We have to make alliances with District 1 and 4. So don't make a fool out of yourself." he said still beaming at me. I shot him THE finger and of course he again smiled at me. He was seriously starting to bug me. "Stop smiling you wuss!" I shouted at him but he still continued smiling at me. I noticed Enobaria enter the dining hall. "Stop annoying Clove, Cato." she scolded. I smirked at Cato, while he pouted. Hahaha. Evil laugh. Suddenly I heard Lafret scream "We're here! We're here!". I heard Enobaria mutter something incoherent. Brutus came in patting Cato's back. "What do we have here. It's the Runt and Jackass show. Quick, Lafret! Get me what do Americans call it. Oh yeah! Popcorn. Lafret, give me popcorn." Brutus boomed out. Enobaria then slapped him. Woohoo for Enobaria! Get out the Capitolites are waiting for you." Lafret ordered us. I got ready and went out of the train and flashes of lights were on me. I stalked towards the building and waited for them.

Jackass (Cato), Enobaria, Brutus, Lafret and I were in the elevator with District 1 which their escort, Veluca was talking to Lafret. Their mentors, Cashmere and Gloss were talking with Enobaria and Brutus were talking about the treaty. Jackass and I were looking over the District 1 tributes, Marvin, Marven oh yeah! Marvel and I think Shimmer or something. Marvel looks kind of cute. He also looks immature. He was not beefy. He also looks friendly in some features. I instantly liked him. "Soooo, wanna be the unexpected and turn down the alliance?" I asked Marvel. He just shook his head and said "Maybe. But, not really. As long as I stay alive." "What's her problem?" I asked when I saw Shimmer or what's her name sulking in the corner. "You mean Glimmer, my district partner?" he asked. Oh! So, that's her name. I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt somebody's presence behind me. "I turned her SLEEPOVER down." Jackass said. I silently snickered at Glimmer. "Aaaaww... Poor Glimmy Shimmy doesn't have her sleepover." I taunted her. I heard Marvel laugh silently behind me. "Whatever!" Glimmer said hugging towards her district floor which we just stopped in. "Nice meeting you, Clove." Marvel said. "Nice to meet you too, Marvel." I said shaking his hand. I looked at Cato and saw some thing flicker in his eyes but before I could figure what it was it was already gone.

We arrived at our district floor just minutes ago. Today was the reaping day of Districts 3 and 4. Enobaria said we should watch it. In District 3 their escort Yeka, called a scrawny looking boy who had a limp in his right foot. Poor boy. My deep down heart said. I silently agreed to it. Yeka then called the girls. The girl had glasses and she looked like she was about to cry. I saw her family trying to run towards her, crying. Why can't my family be like that. I suddenly felt tears threatening their way down my cheeks. I stood up. "Excuse me." I managed to squeak out. "Where are you going? Reaping is not yet done." Lafret called. I ran until the end of the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly wipe away my tears preparing myself for the worst, knowing exactly who it was.

A/N: It's already summer vacation and I can and will update faster if u REVIEW AND FOLLOW! By the way. If you want me to add your character in the story. Here is the form:

Answer the following:  
1. Name  
2. Appearance  
3. Personality  
4. Favorite character in Hunger Games  
5. Favorite book/s  
6. Favorite movie  
7. Favorite song

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	3. Chapter 3

Twister  
Chapter 3- Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Thank you!

Dedication: AelitaOfTheWolves

_I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly wipe away my tears preparing myself for the worst, knowing exactly who it was._

"What do you want?" I asked Cato. "Clove, what happened?" he asked touching my arm carefully. I pushed him away. "What! No making fun of me?" I asked him, persisting him to do so. "No. I'm not like that Clove." he said. "Oh, really?" I asked him. What a retard, he was obviously joking. "Yeah!" he said. "Just move away. Okay? Stop being so nice." I said, huffing away. "No." Cato said blocking my way. "Why?" I asked him. "Because of this." he said leaning towards my lips, kissing me. I felt my knees go weak and my brain, turning to mush. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Suddenly, I felt my brain starting to work again. I kneed Cato in the groin and spat an "I Hate You!" before shutting my door to my room.

Next day. It was after the day Cato kissed me. What an ass. Jackass. I opened my door expecting Lafret outside to wake me up but there was nobody. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Lafret, Brutus, Enobaria and Cato sitting down around the table. I sat down beside Enobaria across from Cato besides I didn't wanna sit beside Lafret. She was so annoying. I picked on my bacon feeling like I wanted to vomit in seeing Cato's face. Agh! I hate him so much. I walked away from the table knowing no one was gonna protest.

I had to come out again to train with Districts 3 and 4. The Bastard, my new nickname for him, came with me to the elevator. "Why did you do it?" I asked him. "I like you." Bastard said. "Well I hate you!" I said and then everything went silent.

Then we reached, the Training Center two minutes later. I saw Marvel near the spear throwing section. I called out to him "Hey!" I said. He just nodded his head and went back to throwing his spears. I saw the girl and the boy from 3 and I felt like crying again but, I quickly swallowed my tears and went back to acting tough. I picked up a knife and threw it above District 3's girl's head. She jumped out of surprise and bit almost hit her head. My heart stopped beating when I thought that it was gonna kill her but, I was from District 2. I was suppose to be heartless so I smirked at her but inside I was frightened for the girl.

Training today was exhausting. Cato always hung out with Glimmer. It was good because she was seriously annoying We also made an alliance with District 4. The girl's name was Avery and the boy's name was Jack. Their mentors were no other than the cocky Finnick Odair and the old lady, Mags. I think that Mags should retire already but, since Annie Cresta has gone bonkers no one could step up to the plate. I arrived at my room with a headache and a pained heart. I didn't know why but, it had something to do with seeing Cato with Glimmer. It must be the hate for both of them. Yeah. It was.

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time so AelitaOfTheWolves, I would probably make you in my sequel of this story. Since, I can't put you also in District 2. I know I haven't update much but I've been busy. I'm sure you'll hear from me on Sunday. REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	4. Chapter 4

Twister  
Chapter 4- Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just own the plot and other characters.

Today was the day of the parade, Lafret called Cato and I out to meet our stylists, Satin, Cato's dresser, and Crystal, my dresser. Satin has platinum blonde hair that was honeyish at the bottom, has cream colored skin, chocolate colored eyes, very curvy and has too much make up like all the Capitolites. While Crystal has natural black hair, freckles on the face with twinkling brown eyes. She has no make up and it was her natural beauty. Satin seems to look like a slut, like Glimmer. Ugh! Satin looked at me like I was dirt and looked at Cato like he was a piece of meat ready for her to eat. So she is also flirtatious. Crystal seems to be shy and sweet. She waved her hand towards Cato and me and started grabbing my hand for me to get readied to be beautified.

All hell broke lose. My body was painful from all the waxing that they did. My body was practically hairless now. Eww... They even cleaned my genital area. Apparently, Crystal and Satin planned for Cato and I to wear gladiator outfits. It was ridiculous. Crystal and her crew, Harmony and Pandora, put on some foundation, gold eye shadow, lip gloss and eye liner. It was hard to move around the outfit. I also had to wear heels. Yuck! Could this day be any worse?

I walked towards the assembly area and saw Cato was already there and Satin was flirting with him. That made my blood boil. "Satin! Get off of him." I said. "Why? He isn't yours, is he?" she asked. I felt my cheeks redden and I walked away. Apparently Cato followed me. "Jealous?" he asked. "You wish!" I said. "But I do, your Highness." he said grinning at me. I just snorted and walked away. I didn't watch where I was going and stumble on a blonde haired boy. "I'm sorry." I managed to mumble to him. I quickly stood up and dusted myself. Everyone's eye seems to be on the blonde haired boy and I. "No. It's my fault." he said. "I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark. District 12. " he said. "Clove. Clove Hersh. District 2." I said. Taking his outstretched hand. "I'm sorry again." he said. "No problem." I replied and walked away. I was suddenly pulled by Cato to a corner. "What was that?" he hissed at me. "Nothing. I just talked to him. Got a problem?" I asked. "Yes. He's suppose to be our enemy. You do not speak to an enemy." he said looking like he wanted to murder someone. "Whatever." I said walking away.

Crystal was telling me to arrange my outfit and walk up the chariot which Cato and I were going to ride behind Glimslut and Marvel. They were wearing silk looking clothes. That were definitely fit for District 1's. I went up the chariot and lost my balance. Then Cato caught me and we were just staring into each others eyes. I was lost in his blue eyes. I shook my head and went back to where I was. I instantly stood up and composed myself. Then, the chariots started moving and Cato held my hand. I tried to take my hand from his grasp but it seems to make him tighten his hand even more. I had no choice but to hold it. The Capitolites cheers were heard. I was smiling at them wowing them with my charm and suddenly their cheers got louder. I looked back and saw that District 12's outfit were on fire. It looked magnificent. It seems that Cato also saw the District 12's outfit because he started gripping my hand tighter. My hand was turning white from his grip. "Cato. My hand." I whispered to him. He realized that he was still holding my head and release his grip on it. "Sorry." he said.

President Snow gave the boring speech and then the chariots went back. I was exhausted and my body ached. I just wished this outfit was worth it. I got off the chariot and bid Crystal, Harmony, Pandora and Satin and her crew "Good Night." and used the elevator to go up to our floor. Today was confusing and exhausting. I think I have feelings for Cato. Or not.

A/N: Watcha think? REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Also please read my other stories. Thanks for the follows and review though.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	5. Important Notice

Twister

Important Notice

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't update. Sorry also that this ain't a chapter. I'm having writer's block. Please give me ideas. I'm also gonna start other stories after this so I've put a poll for Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Twilight category. Also please visit my other account **HuggableSuperhero0107**, where I write 39 Clues. I'm really sorry for not updating and Thanks so much for being patient with me. :D

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	6. Chapter 5

Twister  
Chapter 5- Fake Falling In Love

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins own everything except the plot of this story and the other characters.

Dedication: Sam1407

Today we had another training day. I woke up and went out to the living room and pretty much died when I saw Glimmer and Cato sucking face. I felt like I wanted to vomit. I felt something bubbling inside of me. I felt like I was going to explode. I had think of something before they go to god knows what!

"Aaaahhhhh!" I shouted.

Glimmer stopped sucking Cato's face and Cato looked embrassed but still smirking.

"Jealous, runt?" Cato asked smirking.

"For your fucking information I am not jealous." I said forcefully.

"Whatever." Cato said then continuing with sucking Glimmer's face.

I ran towards the elevator seriously grossed out with them. When the elevator door opened I was met by a girl who had short, dark-brown, curly hair with blue eyes. She was taller than me, maybe 5'7.

"Hi! I'm Sallavia, from District 9." the girl said blushing slightly.

"Clove. District 2." I said nodding slightly at her. "Where's your district partner?" I asked.

"Where's yours?" she asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Touché" I said. "My partners sucking face with the District 1 bimbo.

"Mine's in the training center already. His name is Felix. Would you like to meet him?" Sallavia asked.

"Um... I guess so." I mumbled.

The elevator door opened and I stepped out. I saw the guy named Peeta training with the weights. He seems good with it. I also saw his partner, Katniss, I think was her name, in the bow and arrow section. She was definitely better than Glimmer. I saw Marvel in the spear section. Suddenly, Sallavia pulled me towards the rope section.

"Felix! This is Clove from District 2." Sallavia said to a boy who had auburn hair. He had dimples, brown eyes, tall. He was kind of like Marvel.

"Hi! I'm Felix." Felix said.

"I'm Clove." I said.

"What do you work best with? I work best with ropes while Sallavia works best with spears." Felix said.

"I work best with knives. When I throw I never ever miss." I declared.

Felix let a low whistle. "You must be very good. Coming from District 2." he said.

"Thanks. I guess." I said to him.

"Felix, go back to training. I'm going to train now." Sallavia said punching Felix playfully in the arm.

"Good luck with Sallavia there." Felix said chuckling. "She's such a ball of energy. Shy but still a ball of energy."

"Shut up!" Sallavia said sticking her tongue out at him.

I drifted into thoughts thinking about how Felix and Sallavia treated each other. They were so loose. It was like they weren't afraid of dying. I started pondering wether they were like me hiding their fear inside of them. I decided that later on today I was going to ask Sallavia about this.

"Clove!" Marvel said jogging over to me.

"Hey! This is Sallavia, she's from District 2. That's her partner, Felix." I said pointing over to where Felix was.

"I'm Marvel, from District 1." Marvel said to Sallavia.

"Sallavia." Sallavia replied.

"Can you help Sallavia with her spear training, Marvel?" I asked Marvel.

"I-I-I guess so." he replied to me.

I pushed Sallavia towards Marvel and they started walking back towards the spear section. I saw Peeta walking over the knives section failing everytime he threw a knife. He was definitely not gonna survive with the knives.

"It doesn't work like that." I said.

"Then how?" he asked.

I picked up a knife and threw it. It hit bullseye.

"Wow!" Peeta complimented.

"And that's how you do it." I said.

"Um... Can you teach me?" he asked.

"I-I-I guess so." I manage to stammer out. "Just direct the tip of the knife to the target and then throw it with force. With determination." I advised.

Peeta got a knife and threw it. It almost hit the the bullseye.

"Not bad." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"T-T-Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I said.

Suddenly the girl, Katniss walked up to me as Peeta walked away.

"Thanks by the way for teaching my district partner." she said.

"No problem." I said throwing another knife.

"I never thought you could be nice. Your partner's really mean." Katniss said.

"I kind of agree with you there." I said.

"Where is he anyways?" she asked.

"Sucking the face of District 1." I said.

"Oh. Okay!" she said walking away.

I continued training until it was time for lunch. I was so tired and that's when Cato came in hand in hand with Glimmer.

A/N: So so so sorry for not updating for 1 week, I think. I was lost without any ideas. I hope this makes up for it. Don't forget REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
